


Too Good to Be True

by inkstainedmeg



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedmeg/pseuds/inkstainedmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian says they're going skating. Kurt misinterprets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by thesurefirewinner on tumblr <3
> 
> Oneshot.

Kurt knew that it was too good to be true.

He got up on a Saturday morning, stretched out in bed before getting up and starting his morning routine. He did his yoga, he did his morning skincare, he started breakfast and made a healthy smoothie for himself and he contemplated what to wear. Sebastian had said that they would have a date today, a daytime date; he wanted to take Kurt skating. It had seemed a little odd at the time, but Kurt remembered when his grandfather used to take him to the local skating rink when he was a child, and it seemed very romantic to him. It seemed a little out of character for Sebastian, but Kurt wasn’t going to question it. It was sweet and Kurt rather liked the idea.

He showed up at Sebastian’s door like they’d agreed, having managed to find a pair of roller skates that probably had belonged to some olden Hummel in days of yore, and they looked classy and thrifty and awesome with his outfit if he did say so himself. He wore a pair of tan brushed suede pants and a matching dark brown vest and white shirt, but when Kurt rang the bell and Sebastian answered it wearing a pair of dark pants low on his hips and holding a skateboard in his hand, Kurt felt the immediate need to melt into the ground.

He’d known it was too good to be true, but he’d had to try for it anyway. Of course he had. And now Sebastian was bent over laughing at him and Kurt was turning bright red and he really didn’t need this first thing Saturday morning.

“You look like you stepped out of the 20s, Kurt,” Sebastian gasped, struggling for air and still laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed before turning around and starting to head back to his car. “You can go on a date with yourself, Sebastian!” he yelled over his shoulder. Just because he had gotten his hopes up over something that had sounded sweet and maybe slightly cliché, but romantic anyway, didn’t mean that Sebastian had to laugh at him for it.

The tall boy managed to catch his wrist right as Kurt slipped into the driver’s seat, and Kurt gave him a look that probably could’ve frozen hell if he’d been trying for it.

“No, no, no, wait- -“ Sebastian managed between breaths, still a bit red in the face from laughing so hard.

“Why, so you can mock me for thinking you were being romantic?”

“No, babe. You’re just so cute I couldn’t help it.”

“Charming as that is, I don’t really enjoy being laughed at.” Kurt scowled, staring determinedly at the steering wheel. He would not look up at Bas. Bas would give him the puppy eyes and before Kurt knew it he’d be dressed in something that was two sizes too tall and made him look like a hobo. Not. Happening. (Not this time at least. Not again.)

“I’m not…look. Come inside, we’ll figure out what we want to do. No one’s home, you can change into something of mine or we’ll go to a movie or something instead, okay?” Bas had that pleading note in his voice that meant he was sorry, but Kurt was trying to ignore it. He was still annoyed. He was.

“Fine,” he said finally. “We’ll look up a skating rink and then you will take me there and you will like it, Sebastian Smythe, or I will tell everyone at school that you really enjoy cuddling for hours.”

“Deal.”

—

They never made it out of the house.

In Kurt’s defense, Sebastian’s clothes always smelled really, really good. And he couldn’t control it if Sebastian had pounced on him when he’d taken off his vest and shirt. It was outside his control. And really, what person in their right mind would want to lay on a bed with their extremely hot boyfriend on top of them and not want to take off his shirt as well? It was all a very logical process.

Sebastian was lazily mouthing his way down the line of Kurt’s spine when they finally managed words again. “We were supposed to go skating,” Kurt managed, sighing with contentment and not at all as sharp-witted as he’d meant to be. Sebastian hummed against the skin on his lower back.

“We still could,” he agreed, bringing his hands up to slowly massage Kurt’s ass. “Or I could always rim you.”

Kurt really didn’t mean to whimper at the idea. Not even a little bit. But he did anyway. And Sebastian grinned like he’d just won the lottery or something, and that just made Kurt’s skin tingle like he was in for it now. There was a pause, and then:

“Okay,” Kurt breathed. Sebastian’s mouth was talented, and Kurt couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry enough to not want it on him whenever possible. Hands on his hips shifted the fabric down and low, off his hips and down his legs and onto the floor in a surprisingly practiced movement. When they were finally both naked, he reached back for Sebastian’s hand. He needed to know that this was what they were doing, and not just what Sebastian was doing for him as some kind of apology.

At first Kurt wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do – he’d heard about this kind of thing, but they’d never actually done it – was he supposed to move his hips back or hold something or move a certain way? But then there was a warm breath against the small of his back, a murmured “relax,” and fingers gently pulling his cheeks apart. Kurt managed a deep breath before Sebastian’s tongue slid over his hole and Kurt’s whole body tensed with surprise.

Sebastian shifted closer, his movements slow and gentle as he opened Kurt up again. He seemed determined to get Kurt to fall apart. He didn’t know what to think, Kurt couldn’t exactly focus when Sebastian was so close and becoming so intimately acquainted with his ass.

He moaned, Sebastian’s tongue sweeping over his hole and surprising him, making him gasp. He apparently wasn’t supposed to be thinking right now.

Kurt knew that it was too good to be true. But he wasn’t about to question it as long as Sebastian was here.


End file.
